The Difference Between Us
by YasmimDeschain
Summary: On the history, an AU moment before Ozzy's attack, Laurie finished her relationship with John, discovered that Eddie Blake, the Comedian, is her father and the things with Dan, on bed, had got wrong. Then, she finds Rorschach...


**Author's Note: Well, I loved writing this. It was a sudden history, but I hope it can be good. Sorry by mistakes on English Language, I'm brazilian.**

**On the history, an AU moment before Ozzy's attack, Laurie finished her relationship with John, discovered that Eddie Blake, the Comedian, is her father and the things with Dan, on bed, had got wrong. Then, she finds Rorschach...**

**And, of course, I own nothing! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Difference between Us<strong>

_Let's go walk to the border_

_Let's go walk along the inch_

_Let's go when no one can see us_

_And find the difference between us_

_The Difference between Us - The Dead Weather_

* * *

><p>Girls shouldn't drink.<p>

Laurie knows that, but she can't help sending all the damn protocol away. She _**needs**_ drink, really. It's not every week that you discover who is your father, lose your boyfriend and so you find a nice guy and… Go to bed with him… He can't get it! He can't give to you the blessed night that you just need in every inch of your body.

So, the whole world is burning, but – fuck yeah – she still finds a drink. And she will get it, be sure.

She just feels like everyone on this decadent place stare at her seat near to the counter – the drunks, the whores, the outlaws… Those whose life is abused and used by the society and that find a comfort right here, on this piece of hell. She ever hated all this kind of people, but now… She can understand them. Or she thinks that can.

The bad whisky is like a kick on her ass, but is the best around a mile and sure the best she can get with her little money. And it's driving her dazzled – perhaps the only point of a drink that you can count to classify it as a good or a bad thing. Laurie just wants to drive away the conscience and keep her mind off to forget the troubles.

When she's considerably close to get her intention, she feels the breath of a drunk near to her neck.

"What about this fucking hot lady right here… I guess she needs a partner…" the voice of the guy sounds like a horrible noise, a blasphemy against her poor ear. "Right?" And when he says this, a foolish hand tries hard to find her breast.

"Oh, man, you should do that _any other day_ of my life… But today _**not**_!"

And after he can say any other thing, Laurie's hand turns into a fist that soon find the cheek of the drunk with a violent sound.

"BITCH!" the man screams, full of anger. The hate on his voice scared her. Before Laurie can defend herself, the drunk broke the bottle and use it against her. She can escape from the first movement of the guy, but the second one reached her shoulder and after this a great and bloody crack appeared on her skin.

Laurie screamed. Her kick reached the middle of the legs of the damn drunk, and she assured that his balls were on a serious trouble.

This was an amazing week, really.

* * *

><p>Going away, Laurie caught the tears. It was hard, really, because she thinks that she can cry a river. And this wasn't by the pain, but by everything… The fact that she was a failed woman, which was ruled by her own mother even now… The trouble with men, such like the stepfather on the childhood until John, nowadays.<p>

Everything was wrong.

She stopped with her back against the wall of an abandoned building and starts to cry. Like a baby. No one was watching her on this moment, so she done like on the past, when Laurence or Sally punished her and Laurie hid at the room to cry.

She stopped the weep when the blood fell from her shoulder reaching the fingers. When Laurie took a look at her wound, she saw a big and deep hole at her skin.

"Shit!" She screamed at the empty alley.

She would walk to find some taxi if she could, but the weakness of her body caught her against the wall. She can die; no one will miss her – whom can miss by a piece of crap like Laurie?

Laurie closed her eyes. Darkness is comfortably – like Sally's good night kiss when Laurie was ten – and the unconsciousness began to hold Laurie with warms arms.

Well, too much warms for being abstract.

"Wake up" a strange and strong voice reached her and took her back to reality "It's worse if I have to deal with an unconsciousness body.".

Laurie opened her eyes, but she saw just blots against whiteness, and even with the warning she can't help but fall into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Women are always weak and idiots.<p>

Laurie Juspeczyk a.k.a. Silk Spectre II could be a mask, but she was a woman. And, of course, she was idiot and weak. Rorschach knew it just by Laurie's mother: Sally "Jupiter", the whore in yellow from Minutemen Team. Being a whore should be on their blood, Rorschach always hated Laurie when she was walking around her almost naked body with the others masks. Such a bitch.

And he would be pleased watching the bitch dying slowly, but something inside him choose help her. Probably by his friendship with Dreiberg. Or there's some human feeling inside his harmed hearth.

Rorschach doesn't know how explain what happened, why he helped the whore Laurie. He just could say that now they are seated at his sofa – she was half-wake while he treated her wound with the few medicines at his house and covered it with a piece of old cloth.

He felt disgusted when touching her body and perhaps this moment take him to Heaven.

"Mommy? What's going on…"

"Thanks God, the damn prostitute woke." Rorschach thinks.

Laurie open her eyes and got scared when saw Rorschach beside her at the sofa.

"Oh, my God! What you've done to me…"

But she stopped when remembered everything that happened at the bar.

"I did nothing. The little princess right here just can't keep drinking without getting a confusion." the expression "little princess" was said with all hate he had against whores like her.

Laurie tried to response, but when she eyed at the healing that Rorschach did, the anger words died on her tongue.

"I'm sorry. My head is spinning; I didn't remember what happened… And thank you, anyway." Laurie lowered her head.

"When you can walk, you should go." he said without any education.

Once, Laurie wanted to response furiously, but when the pain crossed her shoulder and arm, she remembered how Rorschach helped her and stayed on silence.

"Okay" she grunted, through sparkles of pain. She didn't want to ask anything to him… "Did you have any analgesic? Please, for God's sake."

"I don't have. And even if I do, I wouldn't give to you. You have to be strong and keep the force toward the pain. Your pain is nothing, just think about all the soldiers' suffering at Vietnam." but, in the deepest of his mind, he just was having fun watching her pain.

"Fuck you and your philosophy, bastard" she said, when the pain was on its apex inside her body, without caught the fury this time.

She heard some grunt coming from him.

"Are you laughing? By God's sake, ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

She didn't need a response when the grunt grew and turn on a resounding strange noise. Rorschach was laughing. He laughed by her pain.

And, once again on the same night, her healthy fist goes to an idiot's face. But Rorschach was fast and he caught her before the blow reached him.

"Hear me, bitch, stay quiet or I will kick you to the door!"

"You should let me die, damned!"

"Be sure that if you speak any other word, you will be dead!"

Rorschach was hurting Laurie.

"Okay, leave my arm." And when she is free, she closed her eyes again; to escape from this bastard: other trouble on her life.

Laurie fell on the sleep again. Rorschach just noticed this when hear a low moaning coming from her body.

"Stupid cow" he thinks, tired. Rorschach goes to his bedroom, soon asleep too.

* * *

><p>At the middle of the dawn, Laurie woke, wet with her sweat. Rorschach's house - or what she supposed it was - was hot as hell. He removed her jacket to make the healing and she was just on a dress, but it was hot as with the jacket. Without thinking, she removed the dress, keeping just the underwear.<p>

Laurie lied down at the sofa and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Walter – Rorschach had gone when he removed the mask – woke wanting water. He needed find another place, this house was hot as volcano. He leaved the bed and before crossed his poor living room, he found the naked body of Laurie lying at his sofa.<p>

Then, the fury took his mind.

Laurie woke again, with a violent pull in her hair.

"WHORE! WHAT YOU ARE DOING?" he screamed.

* * *

><p>"Rorsch…" she said, but stopped. She was seeing Rorschach without the mask! He was an ugly guy, a half-aged red-haired guy with a brutal face. But… Laurie was thinking that he was an attractive man. The brutality was a kind of sexy, when she analyzed better his facial lines and found a strange charm on his little lips. And his hair was a beautiful type of red… A tone between the bloody red and lusty red. And Rorschach's body was pretty amazing! Not the thin body she expected, but something like John's body – And much better than Dan's body.<p>

"BITCH! PICK UP YOUR CLOTHS!" he screamed again on her face.

She got revolted. Why he was so angry? She was just sleeping in underwear… Suddenly, but, she understood. This was not fury, just hidden and deep desire.

The female devil inside Laurie – the Venus part of any woman – woke with the thought. So, we have a little lacking boy here…

"I had a better idea… You can remove yours." her voice was soft as silk and Walter Kovacs shook unconsciously when hearing it.

Then, even being caught by the hair, Laurie took his free hand and drove it to the valley between her legs. She pressed his callous fingers against the thin tissue of her pants.

"Whore…" he moaned on a low voice, but full of desire.

"Oh, yeah, I am even the Babylon Whore, if you want." she said, with a kind of Lolita's voice. Rorschach leaved her hair. Laurie went to his body, girding his neck with her arms. Their lips meet each other in a lusty kiss.

Rorschach's hands tore furiously her pants while Laurie's hands worked on removing his, but, even with the jeans, she can feel the erect swelling against her body. She almost cried.

"Oh, my God, he got it! I am not a disturbing girl!" Laurie thinks, while disentangled from his kiss. She removed totally the pants, making the same with the briefs. Then she began the famous and, her trick that was the favorite of John, Laurel Jane's tongue dance.

His moaning said that Rorschach was enjoying it too much.

But the she wolf inside her was howling by what she truly needed… Laurie whispered it on Rorschach's ear and, suddenly, he subdued her and penetrated her with delicious violence. The both of them screamed at this moment – Laurie with surprise and pleasure and Walter with suffering and urgency.

Walter rid Laurie as if she was an unconquerable beast. His mandatory movements made her open the legs much as possible and as he fell inside her, discovering every inch of her interior, the pleasure grew and took Laurie's body. She forgot even the pain on her arm.

When, between the mists of ecstasy, she noticed that her apex was coming, she girded Rorschach's shoulders. Her fingers sank into Rorschach's body and while his blood reached her skin, the unbelievable orgasm came.

This was not just an orgasm; it was like stare at Heaven's door. She screamed as a mad clown. She should find Dylan and tell him how it truly is. She felt the end when Rorschach's seed dispersed inside of her body.

* * *

><p>The morning light found them, still asleep on the sofa.<p>

Walter woke first and watched Laurie's pleasant sleep. A smile lied on her lips.

"Wake up, bitch." he called him, without ceremony. "Go away. Now.".

Laurie woke, disturbed by the sun light. She saw Rorschach seating beside her and heard his ultimatum.

Without any word, Laurie caught from the floor her clothes and dressed her dress and jacket – they didn't remove the bra? She have no pants right now? She almost laughed at it.

When she was at the door, she eyed at Rorschach.

"Hey, did you know what is the difference between us?" she asked, on a happy voice "I know what and when I need something. And I have no shame of this. But you…" she smiled "Well, just keep the lack and meet me some another day.".

Then she goes away.


End file.
